insektpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The BlaKk Planet
This article is about the episode. For the planet name, Click Here. The BlaKk Planet (Planète Karbone in the original version, Planet Karbon in the US Dub) is the 6th episode of the 1st season of Insektors and the 6th episode overall. Synopsis Queen Katheter thinks that her son Max is kidnapped by the Verigreens. The Kruds all rally together to recuse him. Plot The episode continues where it left off as Queen Katheter becomes impatient of her son's mysterious disappearance after he escapes to flower city and began to live with them. All of the kruds prepare themselves and travels to the Flower City to recuse. On the other side, Flynn and Alex are still teaching Max some flying lesson as soon as finished with the lessons they enter the flower city to watch Godfrey play his colour organ. Elmo then interferes the four as he alerts them about the entire krud army arriving at their territory. Every Krud are outside with The FrogbuKkets and The Hovermower ready to destroy them and their city. Flynn and Godfrey head outside while Alex and Max stay inside the grand flower. Outside Godfrey attempts to welcome them and talk to them peacefully without any violence. Back inside Max felt worried about his mum arrival but still prefer to stay here. Alex takes him the Prism the source of their Verigreen's energy. Max then feels it but this trigger something to the prism as the building containing the prism rises from the grand flower and lighting appears in the sky. It opens up a portal as the Narrator begins to tell a story to almost every character in the series. The story begins with a dark planet ruled entirely by kruds and then a cube shape meteor crashes to the ground and shoots beams of colour causing nearby areas to grow flowers and turning Kruds as well as Godfrey's ancestor into Verigreen. While the story is going on, Queen Katheter orders her to attack but some of them (especially Greeb) is distracted from the story that the narrator is telling them. Even Draffsack and Wasabi screams won't snap them out. As the story continues Half of the kruds prefers to stay on the dark side with their ruler King Katheter The First who has came up with an alternative plan to heat up the city by stealing daffodil wood as they are doing today. The Krud Army finally snaps out and prepares to attack. Godfrey tells him that it's not the answer but Queen Katheter told him to shut up as the frogbuKkets charges and knock Flynn and Godfrey out the flower they were standing on. Upon seeing this Max realize if he doesn't return home with his mum, she'll kill everyone. He finally decides to return home but not before promising Alex that he will return soon. As the FrogbuKket is about squash Flynn and Godfrey, A bright light begins to shine as the Kruds covers their eyes as Max flies down to his mum with his big wings and hugs her and he and Kruds returns to Krud City. Characters Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Godfrey * Elmo * Bees (Flashback) Kruds * Queen Katheter * Prince Maximillian * Lord Draffsack * Lord Synapse * Corporal Fugg * General Wasabi * Captain Roderick Drumsturdy * Corporal Stanley Greeb * The Methane Brothers * Kopius * Kruds Soldiers * Krud Citizens (Flashback) Transcript Transcript for The Blakk Planet Trivia * This episode is a continuation of The Eskape. * This is the second and last appearance of The Narrator. In his first appearance, he tells the viewers the story about The Verigreens and The Kruds. While in this episode he tells the viewers as well as the characters the origins of the black planet and Verigreens. * Near the end of the episode, Max was shown that big wings when he flew down to his mum. But in the future episodes, He wasn't shown using these wings that were shown in the episode. * The Hovermower is shown in this episode before it's debut in the next episode. Gallery Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episode focuses on Prince Maximillian